


A Collection of Game of Thrones Writings // One Shots

by Khaleesi_Is_Queen



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Multi, One-Shots, Reader-Insert, Romance, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:17:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_Is_Queen/pseuds/Khaleesi_Is_Queen
Summary: It’s just a collection of writings I have for this train wreck of a show that I adore. I take requests as well!





	1. Dany // Hopeful

Daenerys Stormborn was many things; to you she was your queen, your light, and some days, your lover. You had been with her since she returned as Khal Drogo’s bride, you yourself a part of his Khalasar, and now a part of the Targaryen’s inner circle. You mostly tended to her everyday needs, helping her dress, brushing her hair, being a shoulder to lean on. And much like all those around her, you fell in love with her, even when her eyes were on the great Khal. 

Even when Drogo died, you stayed by her side loyally, never faltering in your loyalty to her. You always believed her and her honeyed words, she brought back dragons, after all... how could one doubt her after that? And still you remained with her, watching her conquer and free people, doing what she was meant to do; rule. You remember a late night in Meereen lead to your first night with her, the memories forever burned in your head and your skin. You loved her with everything you had, every fiber of your being. 

The boat seats and bobs in the sea, the wood creaking under your boots as you make your way to the front. You’ve been sailing across the sea for Westeros for weeks now, and frankly, you’re ready for land once more. You pass the queen’s hand, Tyrion Lannister, a tricky subject for you. The man seemed loyal to your queen, but he is a Lannister, plain and simple. The imp gives you a brief nod as you glance his way, half of you wants to scoff and ignore him, but you play nice with your own nod. You approach the silver haired queen at the front, her smile soft and hair blowing in the gentle breeze. She seems to sense you, because she turns once you stop behind her. Her smile grows at the sight of you, her head tilting back to the horizon as her hand grasps yours. Her eyes sparkle practically, her anticipation is infectious, especially to you, who’s seen her vision since the start. Your fingers twine between hers as you joint her side, watching her grown dragons fly in the distance ahead. They glide and swoop down low before rising again gracefully, looking so small from here. 

“How long have we been waiting for this moment?” Daenerys suddenly speaks, her voice breaking the silence you two shared. You smile at this, a quiet hum leaving you in your thoughts. “Years.” You finally breath out, taking a long look at her and her pure beauty, and she looks back at you as if she were thinking the same. She simply nods at your response, looking out as the sun slowly dips into the horizon, her head coming to rest against your shoulder. You lift your joined hands to your lips, carefully pressing a kiss to her hand as you eyes scan the sky as it shifts colors. With Dany at your side snuggly, you can’t imagine what could possibly stop you and her from completing her dream.


	2. Jon Snow // Home Again

Winterfell was just as grand as you remembered. It’s been days since the Starks retook their home, Ramsey was dead and gone, but the losses were still great. Your family were loyal to the Starks, as many are in the north. You were raised alongside Ned’s children, you were the apple of Robb’s eye, a mentor to Sansa, and a sister to Arya. You weren’t their blood, but you were practically family. 

You approach Sansa, her hair burns like fire in the candle light, eyes cast down as she writes. She hears your halted footsteps and peers up at your bundled frame. A smile graces her lips, the first one you’ve seen in sometime; ever since they reclaimed their home and Ramsey had been dealt with, she seemed more relaxed, if only a bit for her. “You seem lost.” She muses as she begins her writing once more, a comfortable silence falling over you both as you ponder a response. You were indeed restless, and for good reason. You hadn’t had chance to talk to Jon since the battle, or even really see him. Ever since he was declared king of the north, he’s been swallowed up in work, that much was fair, you suppose... but that was never your Jon. Then again, you weren’t teenagers sharing hushed kisses anymore, he seemed so... worn now, you can’t imagine what he went through. You haven’t seen him since her left for the wall, he’s a grown man now, ragged and battle worn; you admit, you must of looked like a ghost when you spotted him for the first time again. 

“Do you know where Jon is?” You finally speak up, almost fearing the answer; he’s with his men, or holed up in his room. Sansa smiles wryly as she looks at you, rolling her freshly written letter up before sealing it, like its become second nature. She holds the letter out for you, and you cautiously take it. “Take this to the ravens, maybe you’ll get lucky and spot him sulking on one of the ramparts.”

You send the raven off with a heavy heart, a sigh escaping past your lips as your eyes scan over the walls of Winterfell. Yet again, there was no sign of Jon around and you’re starting to loose faith in yourself. Was he... avoiding you..? Had you done something wrong to upset him perhaps? 

Your breath catches in your throat when you see a glimpse of him, broad shoulders covered with fur and hair tied back; It gives you a good sight of his face, which you can appreciate from here, out of sight of him. He waves the men following him off as he heads up to the ramparts. You hesitate for a moment but your heart acts first, making you walk toward the direction he’s in. You pace is rushed, slipping past a few guards without drawing attention to yourself. You catch sight of the back of his head, and your head swirls with ‘what ifs’. Your hands anxiously shift at your sides as you clear your throat once, which is enough to catch his attention. He turns to see you, a bundled up ball of nerves, but he seems slightly startled to see you. Your cheeks flush under his gaze as you swallow the lump in your throat dryly. “Jon...” You whisper breathlessly, and you can see his breathing hitch as you speak his name. “... how are you?” You begin. “The battle was... intense.” You add quietly, trying to forget what happened. The man nods slowly as he shifts on his feet. “I’m fine, good...” He mutters under his breath. You nod, blurting out what was practically on your tongue already. “I missed you, it’s been so long.” Your voice dies down the more you speak, mouth clamping shut in pure embarrassment. Jon softens at this, a gentle chuckle leaving him as he watches you struggle, it was rather adorable if you asked him. “I... it’s been long, you’re right. You’ve... grown into a woman, you’re not the mouthy kid I remember.”

“Mouthy?” You laugh as you tilt your head. “I remember you had your moments as well.” You retort with more confidence this time around. You both laugh at the memory fondly, you had drifted closer then you were originally. Your laughter dies down finally, and you look at him closely. “What happened to you, Jon Snow?” You ask quietly, hand reaching to cup the side of his face. He subconsciously leans into your touch without even knowing it, your thumb running along his scar. His hand covers yours carefully, taking your own in his with such care. “Too much to say here.” He says simply, finally looking in your eyes. “I know I’ve been avoiding you, but... it brings back memories and feelings I didn’t realize I held onto. It doesn’t excuse it, but looking at you...” Jon trials off wordlessly, shaking his head as he stares downward. You don’t hesitate, pushing yourself to him until you fit perfectly against him, like you always had. You tilt your head up, nose brushing against his as your lips met his for the first time again in years; yet it still had that magical spark it always did.


	3. Dany & Jon // Heartache

“What have you done?” Your voice comes out strangled as you step into the ashy throne room, your feet carrying you closer to the pair. Your queen lays on the floor, dagger piercing her heart as Jon Snow cradles her body. Your world seems to slow down as you take in the sight before you, and your legs give out finally, and you fall next to them. The man manages to tear his gaze away from Daenerys to offer you a look, a pleading one, clearly he had no other choice but to do this. But you feel nothing but numb, shaky hands reaching out for the Targaryen woman who is now dead in the arms of her killer.   
“Why...” You manage to find your voice, but it’s broken and scratchy. Jon doesn’t reply, eyes cast downwards, afraid to meet your look. You swallow, but the lump in your throat only makes it worse as your fingers brush along the woman’s cheek, now cold to the touch.   
“I had to...” Jon’s response finally comes, but you aren’t satisfied with it, not at all. You want to scream, and hit him for what he’s done, but you can’t move your body. Numb tears cascade down your cheeks as you tear your eyes away from Daenerys, gaze now on Jon. You feel... nothing now, there’s not the same warmth you felt whenever you looked at the man. You loved them both, so, so much, but now you’ve lost them both.   
You finally manage to push yourself up off the ground, staggering from side to sudden as you regain yourself. You can hear Drogon in the distance, shifting from his earlier spot to come here. You turn your back on the scene, feeling the earth shift beneath you as the dragon approaches. You can hear Jon call for you but you ignore him, slowly making your way out of the throne room, the last thing you hear is Drogon’s cries as you exit the room, forever empty.


End file.
